Cats to Cat Gods
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: We first meet strange new cats (youtubers) who needs to fight their fears, to find what they are destined to be. Will they succeed? Of fall to the depths of their' clan's memory?


This story inculdes...  
iancoulahan1 kbuzby5 MrHockeyPants HB_AQUA_MAN DiamondBackDolphin (my old channel, it is still up but i lost it's password ;-;)  
SkyDoesMinecraft Julain2aj GummyUnicorn Wootmoo ...

These are ALL youtubers! I will name the cats/clans later. Let's get the first part GOIN! :D

I launched at a pink apprentance but he ducked. As soon as i stopped sliding i turned my head toward him.

"Ha! You missed, Diamondpaw!" the pink apprentance spat. I growled in anger and launched at him again. He ducked. I looked behind me self then looked forward and relised, i was going to go over a cliff. I eyes widened as i flew over the edge.

As soon as i was over i hit my head on a hard rock. My pelt was covered in scarlet blood. My head was aching. I herd the other apprentances calling my name "Diamondpaw! Diamondpaw! Are you ok?!". I could not respond, my head hurt so badly.

My fur was freezing. I felt blood falling off my back. The blood i was worried about, was the blood coming from my head.

After crows nearly surounded me, i heard a familiar voice calling me. "Diamondpaw!" the she-cat yelled. The other apprentances chased off the crows, surrounding my body.

I tried to stand up, but my legs where weak from lying there. I forced my legs to balance my body. I opened my eyes.

I saw Yellowfang standing in front of me. She helped my gain control of my legs and paws again.

Blood was dripping down my face. She brought me to the THunder clan medicine cat den, with the others following.

Yellowfang helped me to a area of ferns and she told me to lay in the ferns. I layed in the ferns and the she-cat told me "Don't close your eyes. It makes you easier to die.".

I tried to keep my eyes open. The she-cat sped into her den and grabed some plants. She layed cobwebs over my wounds.

She gave me some poppy seeds to chew on. I wanted to close my eyes but she told me not to.

That night she could see i was exausted and she told me "You can close you eyes now. I gave you ferns that would fight the germs that would have gotten in through your wounds.". I layed my head down, isaid "Thank you." and closed my eyes.

In the morning my fur felt reqular. My head wasn't bleeding. I still hurt though. The scars had grown numb. I tried to move,but the wounds started to hurt.

I layed back down in my position as i saw Bluestar walk in.

"Hi, Diamondpaw." she said with a soothing voice. I didn't respond. I was resting and all i heard was nature.

Bluestar could tell i was well rested. She left me in peace with nature.

Suddenly i heard a loud yowl that starttled me. It sounded like Blackpaw's yowl. I heard other yowls with it. Thunder clan was ambushed.

I stood up. I ignored my pain in my sides and darted outside, to the battle sene. I saw Scorge had come back, with a clan of rogues.

A white she-cat rogue pounced on my back. but i slamed her againsta a rock. I leaped on the cat and threw him off of Skypaw.

The rogue male pinned me to the ground. I swiped my paw at his belly and it helped me back in control.

I could tell, that one strick on the back of his neck, would kill the rogue. I leaped beside his and gave the back of his neck, a big hard bite.

The cat yowled, the rogues noticed and ran. Scorge did not move, as soon and the cat the attacked me was dead, Scorge had me trapped between him, and a rock.

Scorge knew, i was vunurable. I snarled at him and my friend aprentances stepped beside me. I snarled ad Scorge. Scorge immidiatly attacked. As soon as he leapt i turned around. As soon as he was a tail-lenght away from me, i flung my back legs toward him. Scorge flew into a rock in the opposite direction of me.

The apprentances, My friends, Blackclaw,Skypaw,Pinkpaw,Hockeypaw,Aquapaw,Graypaw ,Gummypaw, and Wootpaw, and i, darted toward Scorge and surrounded him.

I pounced on him, pinning him. He swiped at my belly, i yowled but did not move. I was ignoring the pain.

I bit Scorge's neck and he stopped moving. I could hear his heartbeating, and his beathing. I know he was playing white mouse. I bit harder.

corge started gasping for air. He stopped. His heart had stopped, his breathing stopped. I knew he was dead then. I let go of his jaws as soon and a she-cat rogue threw me to a rock.

I was weak, i couldn't fight back. I felt my senses fading. I didn't want to die, but all cats had to die someday.

As i finaly woke up i gasped. I was in the medicine cat den. My scar on my belly was very numb. I wasn't gasping for air.

I struggled up to my paws. "Nu uh uh" i heard Yellowfang say. "Stay laying down." she said as she nudged me to the ground softly.

She could tell i was hungry. "Cinderpaw, coudl you go hunt a vole for Diamondpaw?" Yelloefang said at a white tortishell apprentance. "Yea, sure." the apprentance said and ran out the medicine cat den.

My head was still aching from the day before. I heard paw steps approce me. It was Cinderpaw. She layed a vole infront of me and said "Welcome, Get better soon!". I smiled. Cinderpaw always made my day better.

I ate the vole she gave me and went to sleep.

Ok, i maniged to get most of the youtubers in. I know, it's not really good... I hope i get better by chrismas... But anywayz I'M ACCEPTING CAT OCS. JUST FILL IN BEOLOW!

Name:

Clan:

Pelt:

Pattern:  
Type of cat:

Extra info (personality):

*******************************************  
Ok, RFF! :3 


End file.
